


And Then...

by Inbredipus



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Time, Help, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am so sorry I wrote this, I'm Sorry, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inbredipus/pseuds/Inbredipus
Summary: This is just porn.





	And Then...

Sasha crept his way through the ornate halls of the castle. The walls were painted a creamy white, and the trim was done in a light green. The ornate details reminded him of a cake. He tried to focus on that instead of the creeping panic in his chest. 

He’d promised himself that he wouldn’t chicken out this time.

The night painted the entire castle in a deep navy, but even in the dark he knew his way around. It was a benefit he had gained from years of living in the wild, he thought. Or it was just an undead thing. There wasn’t really a way to be sure. He walked carefully, silently. If his feet made any sound, he might wake someone up, and if he woke someone up, he’d have to explain why he was sneaking towards Griffin’s room in the middle of the fucking night-

-Oh, fuck.

Sasha broke out of his concentration just in time to realize that he was in front of Griffin’s room. He stood in front of the baroque doors, stiff and awkward. He reached up his hand to knock, but…

Fuck.

He stopped himself, and lowered his hand to his side.

Was this really a good idea? After all, from what he knew, this could only end painfully for him.

But Griffin’s whisper still stood out in the back of his mind.

“If done the right way, it actually feels amazingly good,” he had said. In fact, he’d promised that he wouldn’t do anything to Sasha without consent, so there really wasn’t a reason to worry, right? After all, if it turned out that Sasha wanted to stop, Griffin had promised he’d stop, right? Right?

“Fuck,” Sasha said, leaning his head against one of the doors. “Fuck.”

“…If you want to, I can certainly oblige?”

Griffin leaned against the other door, which he had managed to open silently. He was wearing a white robe, and his dark red hair was pulled back into a small tuft of a ponytail. His lips wore his trademark crooked smile, and his eyes…

His eyes were hungry.

Sasha gulped. He hadn’t realized that Griffin had heard him, and he felt the familiar panic rising in his bones.

The crooked smile shrank a bit. “It’s alright if you don’t want to,” Griffin said, a little gentler this time.

Before he could stop himself, Sasha spoke. “No, I want to-” 

He cut himself off as Griffin reached a hand out, one of his eyebrows raised in an unspoken question.

Sasha hesitated a bit, and then, with a deep breath, took Griffin’s hand.

Griffin’s smile grew back to its near-unnatural size as he led Sasha into his room.

It smelled of saffron, Sasha thought, as he took in the spacious area. There was a large four-poster bed with a deep red canopy in one end of the room. The other end had a small couch, also red, and a marble-topped table that had pink veins running through the stone. A nearby door opened into a tiled room- the bathroom, Sasha supposed. The curtains on both windows were shut tight, giving the room a warm, enclosed feeling. A few glowstones placed around the room provided the only light. There was a small bottle, opened, next to a half-filled crystal glass. Had Sasha interrupted Griffin in the middle of something?

Sasha jumped out of his reverie as Griffin locked the door. The sound made everything come into sharp focus, and it was all Sasha could do not to try and run out right then and there. He wasn’t good at situations like this. He was barely good with people in normal social situations- of course he would have no idea what to do in this situation.

“You okay?” Griffin said, putting a hand on Sasha’s shoulder. Sasha jumped, then reminded himself that it was just Griffin- as if that really meant anything, seeing as he was probably about to, well…

You know.

That.

There was a sigh from behind him, and Sasha felt the hand on his shoulder move to pull him back into Griffin’s arms, his back flush against Griffin’s chest. “You’re thinking too much,” Griffin murmured into Sasha’s ear. “Just let me take care of everything, hm?”

An instinctual feeling of annoyance rose in Sasha’s chest; he was too proud to just let himself lie there and get fucked; the idea itself was abhorent to him. He spun himself around so that he and Griffin were facing each other. The surprise movement had momentarily stunned Griffin, so Sasha took the opportunity to pin him against the door. He grabbed Griffin’s wrists, adrenaline beginning to move through his body, spurring him onward. While he had never actually been in a sexual relationship before, Sasha found that he somehow knew what to do; he buried his face in the side of Griffin’s neck and began to leave open-mouthed kisses on it, occasionally biting, occasionally sucking, leaving slow-blooming red flowers in his wake.

“Fuck, Sasha,” Griffin purred. His voice had a new depth to it, and it spread through Sasha’s body like a drug. Sasha wanted to claim those groans for his own, which, a voice in the back of his head told him, made absolutely no sense. Of course, none of this made sense, anyway, so it seemed like ignoring said voice was probably a given.

He licked his way up the line of Griffin’s neck, pausing to peck at Griffin’s lips, almost as if he was asking for permission.

Griffin growled- growled!- and opened his mouth wide, his long tongue easily parting Sasha’s lips. It twined around Sasha’s tongue, stroking it carefully, before moving on to his teeth; it licked each one in turn, slowly, then ran itself around the rim of Sasha’s lower lip. Then, it was back in Sasha’s mouth, stroking his tongue gently at first, then with a bit more force. As the kiss broke, Griffin lightly bit Sasha’s lower lip.

Sasha released Griffin’s wrists in shock, and was immediately pushed back until his knees hit something and he fell onto a soft…

A soft mattress. Oh, shit.

The robe Griffin had been wearing had been lost along the way to the bed, revealing a muscular torso. Griffin’s olive skin, lit dimly by the glowstones, was smooth and taut over his muscles. An intricate, crimson pattern was impressed onto his skin, and the images seemed to minutely shift, like Sasha was looking at them through frosted glass. The marks of a scion, he guessed. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, Griffin had been wearing boxers, so Sasha didn’t have to deal with the shock of seeing all of Griffin so suddenly. He was still a bit disoriented from the sudden intrusion of tongue into the kiss, and was confused as to how he had lost control of the situation. Also, how fucking long was Griffin’s tongue?

He tried to prop himself up using his elbows, but Griffin placed a strong, firm hand on his chest and prevented Sasha from getting up. He leaned over Sasha, his eyes glowing a deep red in the dim light. His smile was back, and his teeth were terrifyingly sharp. Sasha wondered how it would feel to be bitten by those.

“Sasha,” Griffin said, drawing out the vowels like it was part of a song, “I wasn’t expecting such boldness from you. Allow me to return the favor, yes?” He eyed Sasha, his gaze leaving a near-tangible sensation on his skin, drinking in every single detail. Sasha blushed, and turned his head to the side, nodding minutely. It was less awkward when he wasn’t looking directly into Griffin’s eyes. His own embarassment itched at his skin, made him want to punch something. Maybe that was what arousal was?

Then, Griffin slid his free hand underneath Sasha’s shirt, and all other thoughts were lost as Sasha reflexively moved his hands to stop him.

Griffin sighed, and clicked his tongue.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up with mischief.

He pulled Sasha’s shirt up with a quick, smooth motion, causing Sasha to become tangled in the fabric as he tried to free himself. While Sasha struggled, Griffin undid the leather belt that Sasha always wore.

“Wait, fuck, hold on-” Sasha said, finally free of the fabric, but Griffin moved fast, hooking one of his fingers underneath the waistband. Sasha stiffened.

“It’s alright, it’s okay,” Griffin purred, his free hand rubbing Sasha’s chest. He lazily traced the root tattoo that was etched right above where Sasha’s heart once was. There were small, leafy tendrils slowly spreading on Sasha’s skin, originating from the center root that had once been his heart - a sure sign that Sasha was starting to freak out. “I’m not gonna hurt you, my love. If you want me to stop, I’ll stop.” He swiped a thumb over Sasha’s left nipple, and felt the rumble of Sasha’s soft gasp. He was a sensitive one. “Is that okay?” He asked, slightly smug, as he rubbed it a bit harder.

“Fuck,” Sasha whispered. “Yes.”

“I’m glad, darling. Do you want me to keep doing that?” Sasha shook his head. “Then what do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know. I expected you to know what you were doing,” Sasha said, his rough voice not really softening the message that he had no idea what the fuck to do.

Griffin cocked his head slightly. “I do know, but I figured you had some idea of what you wanted.” 

“How could I?” Sasha growled, blushing even harder than before. “I’ve never done any of this.”

There was a pause, before Griffin’s face lit up like he had just been given a gift. “You mean you’ve never even been-” 

“I thought we established this!” Sasha was starting to raise his voice, but there was a tremble that gave away his insecurity.

“Yes, yes, but I thought you meant you’d never had been fucked,” Griffin said with a wave of his hand as he watched Sasha flinch beneath him at the direct phrasing. “Not that you had absolutely no experience whatsoever.” 

“I avoided interacting with people until around last year, how the hell could I have any experience?”

“I thought maybe when you were alive-” 

“I was killed when I was ten, Griffin,” Sasha deadpanned.

“Point taken. So, what should we do?” Griffin drummed his fingers on Sasha’s chest. “Do you want me to take the lead, and then you can tell me to stop if you get uncomfortable? Do you want to just stop now-” 

“No!” Sasha blurted out, before looking ashamed by his sudden outburst. “I mean, no. It took a lot of courage to get here, and I don’t feel like wasting it.” His excuse felt somewhat feeble in the face of his increasing arousal, but Griffin let it pass.

“So?” 

“You… You take the lead,” Sasha said, his eyes focusing on anything but Griffin. “If you do something I don’t like, I will inform you of this with force.”

Griffin thought for a moment, and decided the threat was most definitely genuine. “Well, let’s have you, then!”

It only took a moment for Sasha’s pants to be pulled down, revealing his own underwear. He was half hard, his dick straining against the front of his boxers. Without giving himself time to question his own resolve, he pulled them down, shaking his legs to fully remove the garment.

Griffin followed suit with his own, before pulling back. Sasha raised an eyebrow as Griffin sat down on the bed, resting his back against the headboard, and motioned for Sasha to join him.

Sasha narrowed his eyes as he sat in front of Griffin.

“No, love, sit in my lap,” Griffin said, quietly.

Griffin’s dick was standing proudly - because of course it was, the man had the libido of a rabbit on viagra -, and Sasha swallowed thickly as he moved forward, trying his best not to make eye contact with it. Not that it had eyes. Probably. It was hard to know with Eldritch Ones.

He began to position himself over it, but before he could, he felt Griffin adjust his position so that Sasha was sitting with his dick flush against Griffin’s. He took a sharp breath at the contact.

“Uh, okay, even I know that I’m supposed to be putting that,” Sasha said as he motioned to Griffin’s dick, “In me.”

Another tongue click. “Just trust me, my lovely Sasha. That would not end well.”

“Well, what else are we gonna do?” Sasha’s voice was beginning to betray his impatience and nervousness. The vines on his chest were nearly reaching his left shoulder, now.  
He had no idea what he was doing, and as much as it was nice to be this close to Griffin, to feel his warmth, the fact that Sasha had no idea what was about to happen made him tense. He knew the logistics of sex, sure, but anything more than that was still a fairly large mystery that he was now regretting not investigating.

Griffin didn’t even say anything; he just wrapped a hand around Sasha’s dick, and began to slowly pull down the foreskin. Immediately, Sasha gasped, and leaned his head onto Griffin’s shoulder. He was shaking slightly. Griffin snorted, and started moving his hand up and down the shaft. 

There it was - Sasha was beginning to relax. Pleasure, he knew. He hadn’t expected to be touched - from what he had seen in his life, he had assumed sex was a rather one-sided affair - but the warmth slid up his spine like a reversed waterfall. He wrapped his arms around Griffin’s neck, and nearly purred.

Good.

“That’s it, love,” Griffin murmured in Sasha’s ear. “Just relax, okay?” His voice was deep, musical, and oddly arousing. Either that or Sasha just had a thing for Griffin’s voice, which would not be that weird, considering the fact that Griffin had a very nice, smooth voice.

Sasha nodded, not moving his head from its place. He was still shaking (he usually did when people touched him), but the tension was quite obviously leaving his body. His breath was soft. Seemed he wasn’t a moaner.

“Yes, that’s good, just like that.” Precum was already starting to leak out, and Sasha was starting to move his hands, feeling up Griffin’s back, his arms, his chest- whatever he could get his hands on without actually getting in the way of what Griffin was doing. It was like he was trying to map out Griffin’s body with just his fingertips.

When Griffin pressed on the tip, Sasha dug his nails in and buried a moan in Griffin’s shoulder. He was blushing all the way down to his shoulders.

“Good?” Griffin asked, stifling a laugh. This was adorable.

Sasha turned his head just enough to glare at Griffin, which prompted Griffin to use his other hand to pull Sasha in for a kiss. The glare immediately faded as Sasha closed his eyes, sighing into the kiss. These were gentle kisses, far shallower than the ones before, but that suited Griffin just fine. He didn’t want to scare Sasha. Honestly, it was a bit shocking to see someone as hostile and proud as Sasha be so docile, so… nervous. Even if that nervousness was hidden behind glaring. It made Griffin want to dominate him, but now was not the time for that. Right now Sasha needed gentle, whether he knew it or not. His hand picked up the pace, and Sasha’s kissing became sloppier as he started to move towards climax. Griffin took this opportunity to break the kiss, slowly moving his lips down Sasha’s neck, before he bit, hard, at the place where Sasha's shoulder met his nape.

“Fuck!” Sasha groaned as he sagged into Griffin’s chest, panting heavily. The area between them was painted white with cum. Griffin lifted his hand from Sasha’s dick, and examined it. It was pretty much covered in semen. It was thick, too- Sasha obviously didn’t orgasm often. He licked it unabashedly, making enough noise that Sasha actually managed to get up the will to look.

The noise Sasha made was unholy. Sasha moved to try and get Griffin to stop the tawdry display, embarassment painting his face, but Griffin used his other hand to pull Sasha flush with his chest as he licked the last remaining bits off his fingers. Sasha was making small noises of embarassment and shame, but seemed to realize that Griffin was stronger than him, and thus gave up struggling.

“So, you wanna move on, love?”

Sasha grumbled something like “fine” into Griffin’s shoulder.

“I couldn’t hear you,” Griffin teased.

“Just… Do it. Fuck me, okay?” Sasha growled, his voice low and slightly desperate. He still managed to be hostile, even in the haze of afterglow. Impressive. “Please,” he said, leaning into Griffin’s ear.

Now it was Griffin’s turn to blush. He nodded dumbly, before snapping his fingers to summon a small jar. He placed it on the bed beside them. Keeping one hand on Sasha’s back, he opened the jar and removed a generous amount of a slick salve, covering his fingers. He rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger, warming it. Cold lube was probably the easiest way to kill the mood.

“You ready?”

Sasha nodded, and wrapped his arms around Griffin’s neck once again. He was starting to tense up. Griffin moved the hand on Sasha’s back up to his head, and began petting him gently, his fingers tangling in the thick, black hair. “I got you, okay?” Griffin said, pressing a kiss to Sasha’s cheek. “Now, try not to jump.” He moved the hand he had covered in the slick between Sasha’s legs, and felt Sasha tense up.

“Relax, Sasha, relax.”

He rubbed Sasha’s ass for a moment before slipping a finger in.

Almost immediately, Sasha groaned, tensing up his body completely.

“Shhh, love, it’s alright, I got you.” Griffin nuzzled Sasha’s neck. He worked his finger in and out in a smooth motion, the slick he had used making the movements fluid. “That’s it, good boy.”

“I’m not a child,” Sasha said between clenched teeth. “You don’t have to placate me.”

“Oh?”

“Especially if that’s all you got.” Aaaand there was the pride that usually settled in Sasha’s voice. “It looked bigger, but I guess I was wrong.” He was apparently getting used to it, but… He seemed to also be under a somewhat ridiculous impression.

“Sasha, that’s my finger.”

“Oh.” And there goes the bravado. Nice seeing you, Sasha’s pride. Come back soon!

Sasha leaned back to look at Griffin’s face, and winced as the action made the finger sink deeper into him. His dark eyes were wide, his eyebrows raised up in an expression of alarm. Griffin couldn’t help it- he started to laugh.

“Oi, fuck you!” Sasha growled, lightly hitting Griffin in the arm.

“But, Sasha. How… How would my dick even stretch that far?” Griffin said between giggles.

“I don’t know! You’re an eldritch monstrosity, I assumed your genitals were equally weird!” It was impossible to tell if the flush in Sasha’s cheeks was from anger, arousal, or just flat-out embarassment. Griffin guessed it was a mix of all three, and it was absolutely adorable. He burst into another fit of laughter.

Sasha gave a little ‘hmph’ and slapped Griffin’s arm again, harder this time.

“It’s just… What did you expect, a tentacle?”

Sasha looked away sheepishly.

“Oh my goodness.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh my goodness that is so cute.”

“Shut up!”

“That is so precious you thought I had a tentacle oh my goodness-”

“Griffin!” Sasha said, exasperated. “Your finger is still in my ass. Are you gonna just keep laughing or are you gonna move this forward?”

“Seems like somebody’s finally gotten into the swing of things, huh, darling?” Griffin brought Sasha’s lips to his own for a quick kiss, then left their foreheads touching.

The flush in Sasha’s face grew darker, to the point that he was starting to resemble the room itself. His eyes looked down for a moment, then back up when it seemed to occur to Sasha that down was the direction of Griffin’s dick, and he honestly was not about to give Griffin the satisfaction of knowing that Sasha was, maybe, a bit intimidated by his dick. It was nice to know that it was just a plain old cock, though. While it had looked normal, Sasha was honestly unsure if there was going to turn out to be a tentacle, or a mouth, or something else equally weird and disturbing. A dick, he could work with that. Probably. Maybe.

Hopefully.

“Yeah, I guess…” Sasha whispered, his eyes still not meeting Griffin’s.

“Think I can add another?”

Sasha leaned back again, this time looking more suspicious of Griffin’s plans. “Uh, are you challanging me?” Sasha raised an eyebrow.

“Nope!” Griffin’s voice had gained back its teasing edge. It was almost sing-song, and the familiarity of it somehow managed to calm Sasha down more than the words of encouragement from earlier had. This was the Griffin he knew. “I’m juuuuust checking to see if you can handle it.”

“I can handle whatever you throw at me.” Sasha smirked, his eyes starting to sparkle with the possibility of a competition.

“Alrighty, then!” Griffin added another finger, slowly stretching out Sasha’s ass. He wasted no time in thrusting them in and out, relishing in the way that Sasha clung to his shoulders.

Sasha grunted, his breathing slightly ragged. He tried to slow it down, to put it back into rhythm, but the feeling of being stretched open, the sharp burn and the slow, dull ache, was messing his head up.

“Too much?” Sasha’s hands were gripping Griffin’s shoulders so tightly that Griffin just knew there were going to be bruises.

Sasha shook his head, his black hair whipping madly about. “Not… Even… Close,” he grunted out. He wasn’t technically lying, either- it was starting to feel a bit better. Less painful, at least. Still, he was in no way aroused anymore.

As if he could read Sasha’s mind, Griffin moved the hand he had been using to pet Sasha’s hair towards his chest, using the pad of his thumb to put a bit of pressure on Sasha’s right nipple. A shock of pleasure went through Sasha’s spine, and he let out a shaky breath.

“Poor thing, you’re not feeling any pleasure, are you?” Griffin’s voice was merciless. “My poor, sweet Sasha.”

It was kinda pissing Sasha off.

Refusing to be passive in this, Sasha grabbed Griffin’s dick with his left hand, pulling back the foreskin to expose the head. He heard Griffin gasp in his ear, and smirked.

“How’s that?” Sasha said, his voice dark and sultry. Griffin closed his eyes for a moment, his fingers stilling, and Sasha took the chance to pump Griffin like it was a fuckin’ thing to do. Revenge! He bit Griffin in the neck as hard as he could without breaking skin, and just let his instincts take over once more as he bit and sucked his way back to Griffin’s mouth. His tongue made its way in without any resistance as Griffin moaned softly. Sasha couldn’t resist running his tongue over Griffin’s teeth, each one sharp enough to break skin. There was a sharp pain in his tongue, and the taste of copper, but Sasha didn’t care. He’d deal with it later, right now, he was in total control-

Aaaaand now he was looking at the ceiling. How the fuck did that happen?

In a daze, Sasha noticed too late that his wrists were being pulled above his head and-

Oh fuck.

He forgot Griffin had a tail.

Said tail had wrapped itself around Sasha’s wrists, effectively immobilizing them above his head. He tried to move them, but they were not budging.

Griffin’s face came into view as he settled over Sasha. There was blood running down his chin; perhaps Sasha should’ve been more careful around his teeth. His eyes were wild, hungry. Griffin honestly looked like his jaws would unhinge like a snake and swallow Sasha whole.

Sasha refused to admit that the thought of that was making him more aroused. He refused!

“Oh, Saaaashaaaa, my sweet, sweet, sweet boy,” Griffin all but sang, his deep voice drawing out the vowels and making Sasha shudder. “I thought I told you to let me take care of you, huh, darling?” Griffin smiled and there was blood on his teeth oh great spirits why was that so attractive.

His hands - holy shit they’re so big how did Sasha never notice this before - were running up and down Sasha’s hips, in a gesture that was either soothing or downright terrifying. Wait, when did Griffin remove his fingers? How did Sasha miss this?

As if pleased by Sasha’s confusion, Griffin smiled even wider.

Sasha gulped. He was totally about to get eaten. Why was that making him harder?!

Griffin glanced down at Sasha’s erection. His face could barely contain the smile that was plastered upon it. How many teeth did this guy even have?

“Well,” Griffin purred, pushing apart Sasha’s knees. “Since you're so eager, I guess you’re ready to go, hm? Such a good boy.”

Sasha’s knees tried to close again just out of instinct, but Griffin still managed to settle himself between Sasha’s legs. Sasha let out a growl.

He was totally not nervous.

He was totally not scared.

He was totally- oh fuck, he was trembling.

“Oh, love, don’t worry, I’m here. I’m going to take such good care of my lovely Sasha, mm?” Griffin’s voice was really hot, but also really intimidating. The loss of control was making Sasha sweat nervously.

With a sigh, Griffin pulled Sasha even closer, hooking Sasha’s knees over his own shoulders. Sasha turned his face into the covers, annoyed that he was so scared. Where had all that courage gone, and why had it left right when he needed i- Oh great stars that’s not a finger.

Griffin had already lubed himself up, and he lined up his dick with Sasha’s entrance.

“You ready?” he said, softly.

Sasha tensed up even further, waiting for the inevitable feeling of penetration.

It didn’t come.

Sasha gazed back at Griffin, who was staring at him intently.

“So?” Griffin said, still smiling.

“…I guess,” Sasha mumbled, a little happy. Griffin was a gentleman at the oddest of times. When Griffin still didn’t move, he grumbled, barking out a “Yes, please!”

And then came the pain. The pressure. The heat.

Sasha whimpered, his hands desperately fisting but unable to really get purchase on anything while tied up. Tears sprung to his eyes. It wasn’t the worst pain he’d ever experienced, but…

It still was really fucking uncomfortable.

Without realizing it, he was trying to move away. Self-preservation, he supposed.

Griffin pulled him back gently, and kept his hands firmly on Sasha’s hips. He placed a light kiss on the inside of Sasha’s right knee, and used his fingers to rub small circles on Sasha’s hips.

“Don’t run, okay, my sweet? It’ll get easier once the head’s in.”

Sasha nodded, unable to form words. He felt a hand on his cheek, and realized Griffin was touching his face. It was weirdly calming, and he turned his head to kiss the palm. He froze when he saw Griffin’s face.

Griffin’s skin was flushed, forcing the dark smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose to become even more obvious. His eyes- mostly black, with the smallest ring of red around the edges- were soft, loving. His mouth was in a closed smile, but his face was filled with such reverance, such awe, that if Sasha still had a heart it would have most certainly skipped a beat. His brows were knit together in a look that was both of heartfelt concern and of extreme concentration.

“Sasha, breathe,” Griffin murmured. Sasha realized that he’d been so stunned by Griffin’s beauty that he’d forgotten to breathe.

“It’s not like I need to,” Sasha said, laughing weakly. Laughing hurt, but it was somehow helping him relax.

“Point taken,” Griffin said, returning Sasha’s laugh with a slightly more boisterous one. He tucked a strand of dark red hair behind his ear, and looked at Sasha with an unspoken question. It was then that Sasha realized that Griffin had stopped moving. “So, how do you feel?”

What kind of question was that to ask someone who you were fucking? “Uh, full, I guess?”

Griffin nodded. “It still hurt?”

Sasha was quiet for a moment, before shaking his head. “Not really.” It did, actually, but for some reason, Sasha didn’t seem to mind it all that much.

“Can I keep going?”

“There’s more!?” Sasha said, incredulous.

“Use your inside voice, darling.”

“I’m not the one who’s inside someone!” Sasha shot back.

Griffin snorted. “Fair enough, I guess.” He rubbed his thumb across Sasha’s cheek, picking up a few stray tears on the way. Griffin licked them off happily, staining his thumb red with the blood from his tongue.

Sasha turned about as red as the blood. “Griffin!” He shrieked.

“You taste delicious, my love.”

If Sasha’s face kept getting darker, Sasha was going to run out of blood for the rest of his body.

With a smile, Griffin began to move again, this time certain that he wasn’t going to stop until he bottomed out.

Sasha took deep breaths, trying to relax himself as much as possible. He closed his eyes, feeling hot, wet tears flow freely out of his eyes no matter how much he willed them not to.

After what felt like forever, Sasha felt his ass flush against Griffin’s hips. Griffin stopped moving. Sasha kept his eyes shut, trying his best to stay absolutely still.

He felt a hand gently caress his hair, and instinctively turned into the touch.

“It’s in,” Griffin whispered. His voice sounded strained.

“You alright?” Sasha whispered back.

“I’m pretty sure that’s my line.”

Sasha opened one eye, and took in Griffin’s form. He was lean, strong, and his face was honestly in a state of pure bliss. Sasha felt himself getting hard just watching.

“I see you’re starting to recover, huh?” Griffin teased, using the hand that wasn’t currently patting Sasha’s head to slowly stroke his dick. He gently moved his hand up and down, up and down, watching with an almost childlike fascination as Sasha’s erection returned. Sasha, meanwhile, was sighing as a bit of pleasure snuck its way into the current pain he was experiencing.

As Sasha melted into a pile of aroused goo, Griffin began to pull out, then slowly push his way back in. It was slow going, but the copious amounts of lube made the movement fairly easy. It didn’t take long for Griffin to set up a rhythm. He stroked Sasha in time with his thrusts, relishing in the way Sasha’s back tried to lift off the ground.

Suddenly, Sasha’s eyes opened and he spasmed, his eyes rolling back in his head for a brief moment. Griffin had felt it too, as Sasha had clenched right as Griffin had-

Griffin’s face suddenly lit up like a newborn star. His eyes filled with mischief.

“What the fuck was that?” Sasha said, frantically.

Griffin thrust again, this time aiming for the spot that had made Sasha convulse with pleasure.

Sasha’s mouth hung open as he felt another wave of pleasure crash over him, his back arching before falling down onto the mattress with a “whump!” His hands, still tied up, clenched and unclenched futilely. “What,” he gasped “was that?”

“The part that makes this feel good,” Griffin said, his voice dripping with glee. This was what he had been waiting for. This is what he wanted to see.

Another thrust, another spasm.

“Holy shi- wait, hold up!” Sasha tried to move his hands again, but they stayed still. His face was absolutely confused, and, honestly a little bit scared. Griffin stopped moving and examined Sasha’s expression. He had a tearful look on, one that didn’t suit him. It was absolutely adorable.

“Something wrong? Do you want to stop?”

“I think my heart’s going to explode,” he gasped. Holy shit, he looked like he was about to cry. He was breathing pretty quickly, too, his chest rising and falling with no particular rhythm, almost as if Sasha had forgotten how to properly get oxygen into his body, and was therefore trying out different breathing patterns to try and figure out which one was correct.

“Sasha, you’re undead. You don’t have a heart,” Griffin deadpanned. “And even if you were alive, I am pretty sure nobody has ever died from pleasure.”

“Shut up!” Sasha snapped, his breathing still uneven. “It’s… What do I do?”

Oh great universe, this was possibly the most endearing thing that had ever happened to Griffin.

Griffin leaned down and whispered into Sasha’s ear, “Just enjoy it, okay?”

Sasha nodded.

And with that, Griffin started thrusting again, each time attempting to hit that spot that seemed to drive Sasha to the brink of madness. He moved the hand that had been patting Sasha’s hair down to his left shoulder, using it to steady himself as he went deeper and faster.

“You’re so tight, darling,” Griffin moaned, his nails starting to dig into Sasha’s skin. All Sasha could manage to do was nod as his entire world was consumed by a sweet warmth that spread from his hips. “So good to me, my love, so beautiful,” Griffin said. He began to madly repeat various compliments about Sasha as he drove himself even harder into Sasha.

The noise it made when their skin met was like a wet gunshot. It was ringing in Sasha’s ears, punctuated by Griffin’s senseless worship of Sasha’s everything. Sasha couldn’t do anything besides feel, and that somehow made the whole thing even better.

Griffin’s rhythm began to break down, and Sasha felt himself closing in on another climax. He tried to say something to warn Griffin, but his mind couldn’t pull itself away from the pleasure for long enough to form a coherent sentence. Instead, his mouth just flapped open and closed like a fish.

Somehow, Griffin seemed to get the message, and as he pressed his thumb onto the head of Sasha’s dick, Sasha came.

It only took a few seconds for Griffin to follow suit, and he drove himself as deep as he could into Sasha’s ass as he came, his voice echoing around the room as he did so.

Neither of them moved for a minute or so after that, both of them too sensitive- and too tired- to really do much

“How was… Your first time?” Griffin panted as he slowly pulled out. Sasha winced; even that was too much for him in his post-orgasm sensitivity. Griffin sat back, finally releasing Sasha’s wrists, and stared at Sasha calmly. “So…?” He prompted.

“If… I wasn’t… So tired…” Sasha began, before taking a moment or so to organize his thoughts into something vaguely resembling language, “If I wasn’t… I mean… I’d be… Jumping your bones… Right now…” His chest was moving rapidly, and even though his hands were now free, he couldn’t manage to work up the energy to move them. Or to move anything, really. He honestly would’ve been super okay with just falling asleep right there.

They were both still for another minute or so, before Sasha decided to sit up. As soon as he was up, he shuddered.

“Oh,” Griffin said, looking at the white goo that was slowly pouring out of Sasha’s ass, “I guess I came in you.”

Sasha looked scandalized. “Well, could I have something to clean it up, then?” To Sasha’s credit, he managed not to turn any redder than he already was, but there was a distinct possibility that this was because he literally couldn’t blush any harder. Either way, Griffin had to take deep breaths in order to prevent himself from just hugging Sasha as tightly as possible and never letting go. Instead, he crawled over to Sasha and gently pushed him onto his back.

“Allow me.” Griffin snapped his fingers, summoning a large box of tissues. 4 ply. Nice. Sasha reached for them, but Griffin held them out of reach.

Sasha raised an eyebrow before it occured to him what Griffin was planning on doing. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Griffin to fuck off, or just accept that it would probably be easier to let Griffin do it. He decided on the latter.

“Fine,” Sasha said, using his hands to cover his eyes. He was too tired to do it anyway. Plus, Griffin had longer fingers, so… Sasha mentally slapped himself before he could continue with that potentially arousing train of thought.

“Stay still,” Griffin said as he began to use his fingers to pull cum out of Sasha’s ass. It was an indescribable feeling, accompanied by an indescribable sound. The closest he could get to either was arousing, and the sound that box mac and cheese makes when one finally mixes the cheese powder in with the milk and the pasta and then stirs.

The noise was echoing in Sasha’s ears, so he turned to his arch-nemesis, small talk, for an escape route.

“Was it… Good for you?” Sasha asked, his voice sounding almost floaty. If he could see it, Sasha was sure it would just float away like a cloud.

Griffin stopped his cleanup for a moment to place a kiss on Sasha’s forehead. “You were fantastic, my Sasha, absolutely fantastic.”

“ThANKS!” Sasha yelped as Griffin accidentally brushed over the sensitive spot from earlier. “Ow, too much…”

“Sorry.”

There was a small pause in conversation as Griffin finally finished cleaning up. Sasha felt the bed shift, and realized Griffin was getting up. Before he knew it, Sasha was reaching out to grab Griffin’s wrist.

Griffin chuckled softly. “I’m just going to wash my hands, and maybe get us some water.”

“Oh,” Sasha murmured.

“I could stay-”

“I’m fine!” Sasha cut Griffin off with a little too much force. If Sasha had been looking, he would’ve seen Griffin’s mouth return to the same soft smile from earlier.

“Alright.” 

There were no footsteps to be heard as Griffin made his way around the room, which struck Sasha as odd for a moment.

Oh, wait.

Griffin can float.

That solved that mystery.

Sasha heard some water running in the distance. He let the noise wash over him. He was struggling to keep his eyes open as it was, and the lure of just a bit of rest was pretty hard to resist. Sasha let his arms fall to his sides as he slowly closed his eyes. He was in that strange place between awake and asleep, that grey area between states of consciousness. It was strange that he would end up here, since he only really ended up in the area when he was either too tired to sleep or too stressed out to function. He had also ended up here that one time he ate that weird mushroom.

Before Sasha could further ponder the mysteries of how his brain worked, he felt a cool presence on his forehead. Sasha opened his left eye and saw Griffin floating next to the bed, a glass of water in each hand. The one in his left hand was currently being pressed to Sasha’s forehead.

“That feels nice.” Sasha sighed contentedly.

“I can imagine,” Griffin said, pausing to take a big swig of water. “We worked up a surprising amount of sweat.”

“All I know,” Sasha declared as he took his glass from Griffin’s hand, “is that my throat hurts.” He sat up slowly, and winced.

“Is there some left?”

Sasha shook his head and took a sip of water. “I think I’m just sore.” 

Griffin lowered himself onto the bed and sidled up to Sasha. He pressed a small kiss to Sasha’s forehead, and tucked a stray lock of black hair behind Sasha’s ear. The kiss was cool from the cold water. “Did I overdo you?”

Sasha nearly choked on his water. When he looked at Griffin, he noticed that Griffin’s eyebrows were wiggling like drunken worms. He gave Griffin a playful shove, which only made Griffin chuckle.

“Seriously, though. Will I have to tell the queen that you’ll be unable to perform your bardly duties tomorrow?” Griffin finished the rest of his water and dispelled the glass with another snap of his fingers.

Sasha rolled his eyes as he continued to drink. The cold felt great on his throat, though it made him wonder if he’d been loud or something.

“Only if my throat doesn’t recover.”

“Your throat will probably be fine. You’re pretty quiet.”

“Oh,” Sasha said, flustered. The glass he was drinking from was suddenly very interesting.

Griffin wrapped an arm around Sasha’s waist and pulled him closer. “It’s not a bad thing. You’re really cute when you’re so overwhelmed that you can’t speak.” 

This time Sasha did choke on his water. He coughed violently, and Griffin rubbed his back. “How,” Sasha stopped to cough, “How can I even choke?” Another cough. "I’m dead!” He broke off into a coughing fit.

“Well, how do you manage to blush without a heart to pump blood to your face? For that matter, how do you get an erection?” Griffin shrugged. “It’s just one of those things we’ll never know, like why the Marquis of Ashka’rn occasionally flirts with houses.”

“Stop,” Sasha sputtered, “You’re gonna make me snort the water!”

“What, you didn’t know? Whenever he tours a new building, he’ll get all hot and bothered. He seems to have a thing for Art Deco.”

Sasha burst into laughter, his body curling up as the giggles wracked his body. His cheeks were starting to hurt.

Griffin smiled that soft smile of his again, and leaned his head on Sasha’s shoulder. As soon as Sasha finished his glass, he handed it to Griffin, who sent it the way of its sibling: into the interdimensional space that Griffin basically used as his giant warehouse.

They sat there for a while, enjoying the afterglow, and each other’s company. Soon, though, Sasha felt his eyelids growing heavy, and he began to slump.

“Tired?”

Sasha nodded slowly, his body sagging into Griffin’s arms. Griffin pulled both of them down until they were on their backs, with Griffin’s arm still underneath Sasha.

“Good night, my darling Sasha,” Griffin murmured.

“G’nite, Griffin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I actually finished a story for the first time in my life and it’s porn. SHould I be proud? Ashamed??? Who knows. All I know is that I finished this after pulling an all-nighter and it’s 5:30 in the morning and I have lost control of my life. My fingers hurt. My hands hurt. Why did I write this? *shrugs*  
> If anyone’s reading this I don’t know how this happened but these are two of my ocs and I love them a lot. This is after the end of their story, which I’m still writing (by writing I mean I’m basically writing a bunch of short vingettes about this huge universe I made that, if read all together, sorta show a full picture of this universe, but yeah these two are main characters in them). Sasha’s undead, but a special kind of undead that didn’t need to be purified after death (there’s only one other that has ever existed but Sasha was the first) so he has his memories of his life but his life basically consisted of torture sooooo he trusts like 3 people and that’s only after his story bc before he trusted nobody ever. Bc he’s an undead his heart has been replaced by a root thing (in his case it’s the root of the aconite plant bc that’s basically what his undead name would’ve been if he had needed to be purified and therefore lost all his memories) and the more agitated he gets, the more the root sprouts across his body until it eventually blooms on his hands, feet, and face, which means that he’s just basically super powerful for that time period (and then he gets really tired bc that’s a lot of energy). Anyway he’s a cynical misanthropist and kind of a dick to most people but to the people he likes he’s pretty funny (very sarcastic) and very loyal. I love him so much. Griffin is also technically immortal but he’s an eldritch one so basically think like H. P. Lovecraft elder gods and you’ll start to get the picture. He existed before the universe and is basically not alive because he was technically never born bc he existed before time, so he’s just a constant in the universe. Originally he was in a monsterous form that would turn everyone who looked upon it into monsters but he was given a body and then he became the advisor to the queen of Lenj after eating some people who were trying to kill her. His body name is Griffin but his real name is Mistrrain, but any living thing that hears that name will also turn into a monster sooooo, yeah, Griffin. He’s pretty much the concept of hunger. Not just food hunger but like, deep wanting and desire. Also he has a tail that can open up into a mouth (but normally it doesn’t unless he’s about to kill some people). He’s a tease and very much the kind of person who would take great pleasure in killing people. He has more of a moral compass than some of the other eldritch ones, but he’s pretty low on the list of “eldritch ones with good morals” so that’s also a thing. He does really love Sasha tho and Sasha really loves him and they are very cute.


End file.
